La búsqueda
by xx Jacky xx
Summary: AU. Sakura acaba de enterarse de grandes verdades. ¿Cómo hará frente a estos descubrimientos? R & R


**¡Buenos días! Es el primer fic de Naruto que publico y espero que os guste!. Esto se me ocurrió hace varios años y lo acabo de rescatar del cajón de los recuerdos (es decir, de una carpeta en mi ordenador) y he decidido publicarlo y continuarlo.**

**¡Espero que os guste! R & R.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ****Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes. Aunque esta historia sí que lo es.**

**Prólogo. El principio**

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente mientras manejaba el móvil torpemente. Se movía entre menús buscando el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Sabía de quién era, aunque aún no podía creerlo. Había esperado desde los once para esto.

«Te veo en el patio detrás de mi casa dentro de 1 h. No faltes. S. U.»

El siempre de pocas palabras le había mandado eso, lo cual a Sakura le costaba interpretar como si no fuera una pequeña cita.

— Una cita dónde estaremos él y yo solos —murmuró tan bajo como pudo.

— Sakura, ¿pasa algo? —escuchó gritar a su madre desde la habitación de enfrente.

— ¡No, mamá!

Sakura volvió a sonreír. Estaba segura que hoy sería el mejor día de su vida.

La chica de ojos verdes empezó a elegir la ropa que llevaría esa tarde de verano. Al final, se decidió por un vestido veraniego rojo, que se le apretaba al pecho y luego fluía como si fuese una túnica hasta la mitad del muslo. Lo acompañó con un poco de maquillaje y unas sandalias romanas de un negro brillante, que le recordó al cabello de su cita. Buscó en el joyero la pulsera que le había regalado Ino, hace muchos años.

Eso le recordó que tendría que decírselo. Pero Ino Yamanaka estaba ahora mismo trabajando en la floristería de su padre y no podía molestarla. Decidió contárselo luego.

La joven Sakura, de dieciséis años y cabello rosa chicle, de tez pálida, se abalanzó hacia la puerta del piso y fue escaleras abajo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no quería esperar el ascensor. Además, el ejercicio físico la calmaría un poco.

Cuando llegó junto a la mansión Uchiha, una casa enorme de tres pisos, la rodeó como ya había hecho veces anteriores. Junto a la verja, en el patio de atrás, había una figura imponente que no tardó en reconocer. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se olvidaron del maquillaje al convertirse en un color rosado claro, como el pétalo de una flor de cerezo.

Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de preciosos ojos ónice, cabello azabache y actitud seria señaló con la mirada a la entrada que el chico y su amigo Naruto habían hecho años atrás. Ahora se había vuelto un poco pequeño para ellos, pero con un poco de esfuerzo se podía atravesar sin dificultad.

A Sakura le daba pena ensuciar su lindo vestido, pero no evitó que lo hiciese. Sasuke le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella se limpió las rodillas de la tierra. Sakura miró directamente a los ojos al chico, perdiéndose en ellos.

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento…

Sasuke fue acercando poco a poco su cara a la suya, aunque un poco inclinada. Sakura fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, como si le pesasen los párpados. La chica notó una ráfaga de algo parecida a la electrizad atravesando su cuerpo cuando el filo de sus labios se tocaron. Un escalofrío de euforia, placer y una pizca de lujuria. La sensación no hizo más que aumentar cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Aunque pronto, Sasuke deshizo el beso para hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sakura? —le dijo sin rodeos.

Entonces, a la chica le pareció estar en medio de un sueño perfecto. «Por favor, que no me despierte. Por favor, que no me despierte…» pensó durante unos instantes.

Murmuró un pequeño «sí» mientras buscaba sus labios para continuar el beso. El sonrió antes de corresponder su deseo.

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, el uno apretado en el otro, hasta que los sorprendió la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, en medio del patio.

— ¿Cómo has entrado aquí, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó con un tono amigable, intentando no pensar que hubiesen hecho los adolescentes si no los hubiese interrumpido.

— Llegó cuando habías salido —le respondió el chico—. Mamá, quiero presentarte a mi novia.

Mikoto se rió disimuladamente.

— Me alegro por los dos, chicos.

Así, Mikoto decidió invitar a los dos chicos a comer y hacer saber al padre y al hermano mayor la noticia. Antes de eso, Sakura llamó a su madre para decirle donde comería.

La mansión Uchiha era una casa enorme, llena de criados y de adornos de oro y de plata, lo que Sakura no veía en el piso que compartía con su madre. Aunque Sakura había estado ahí cuando era más joven, no pudo evitar mirar ilusionada cada cosa que veía o que pasaba a su lado, llevado por alguien del personal. Mientras tanto, Sasuke la llevaba de la mano hasta el comedor.

Como Sasuke esperaba, su padre se tomo la noticia de un modo tanto indiferente. En esos momentos, siempre sentía envidia de Itachi, el favorito de su padre (a pesar de lo que intentase decirle su madre). Aún así, Sakura sintió no pocas veces alguna mirada recelosa por parte del patriarca.

El joven Itachi, en cambio, se tomó bastante bien la noticia, bromeando incluso con Sakura, llamándola hermana. Esto inquietó mucho a la chica, que nunca había hablado con el guapo hermano mayor, como para que ahora éste estuviese tan cercano a ella.

Sasuke, en cambio, recordaba esos tiempos felices de hace años, cuando Naruto, ella y él eran un equipo bajo las órdenes de Kakashi, ese amigo de Mikoto y Minato, el padre de Naruto. No era más que un juego que su madre había decidido organizar para intentar juntarle más con Naruto y donde Sakura se vio también involucrada gracias al pequeño Naruto. Había durado todo ese verano, y los tres se habían convertido muy cercanos. Sasuke y Naruto lo seguían siendo, pero Sakura se había ido distanciando poco a poco de ellos.

En ese tiempo, en ese campamento, la chica de cabello color chicle también había desarrollado sentimientos por alguien que veía en él que en realidad no existía. Pero sus deseos se habían hecho realidad y al final Sasuke la había invitado a salir.

De esta forma, fueron pasando el tiempo, las semanas y hasta los meses. Sakura aún veía en Sasuke la persona que había visto hace seis años, aunque cada vez más borrosa. En cambio, Sasuke cada vez se le hacía más monótono el tiempo que pasaba con la chica.

Y, como en todas las relaciones sin futuro, iban a acabar rompiendo. Eso sucedería seis meses después de esa cálida tarde de finales de junio en que Sakura sintió escapar mariposas de su estómago.

Seis meses…

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Ino detrás de ella— ¿Estás preparada para ver a tu apuesto novio antes de que se vaya de vacaciones de Navidad con su familia?

Sakura se sorprendió por su arrebato.

— ¡Pero si para eso aún queda una semana! —dijo— Ya tendré tiempo de despedirme de él. Pero primero quiero sacar el curso por delante.

— Tú siempre tan estudiosa, frentona —dijo Ino.

— Mira quien habla, Ino. Que yo me acuerdo bien que el año pasado sacaste las mejores notas de todo el curso.

Ino y Sakura se callaron cuando escucharon unos pasos inconfundibles.

— ¡Sakura, mira, ahí llega tu novio! —le dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa cómplice— Te veo luego.

Ino se apresuró en alcanzar a Hinata para poder dejarlos solos.

Sakura saludó a Sasuke desde la distancia. Estaba bajando las escaleras. El respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se quedó esperándolo como era habitual. Su clase de biología acababa un poco antes que la última clase del chico.

— Sakura, tenemos que hablar —le dijo al llegar junto a mí.

Por un momento pensó en besarlo en la boca a modo de saludo, como hacía desde hace medio año. Pero su mirada seria y sus palabras graves le quitaron el valor. Lo que no fue algo mala, si se tenía en cuenta de qué quería hablar con ella.

Sasuke la acompañó hasta salir del edificio. La academia Konoha, una prestigiosa escuela donde estudiaba desde varios años. Sakura había entrado con una beca y con ayuda de Tsunade, que era la hermana de Nawaki, su padre, que había muerto cuando su madre aún no sabía que iba a tener una hija. Por eso, Tsunade se había hecho cargo de ellas. Siguiendo el ejemplo de la mujer, Sakura había decidido convertirse en médica desde los trece. Ese sueño también lo compartía con Ino, su mejor amiga, aunque Sakura estaba más empeñada.

Sakura intentó hablar con Sasuke mientras caminaban, pero él se mantenía tan frío y tan… lejos de su alcance, que al final la chica se calló. El chico de cabello azabache se paró en cuanto salieron del edificio.

— Sakura, sé que te va a costar entenderlo, pero creo que tenemos que romper — dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

El corazón de Sakura se deshizo en pedazos. Algo dentro de ella se sacudió y notó como si… si se abriese algo dentro de ella. Sasuke se había preparado para ver llorar a la chica. Pensaba que le iba a preguntar por qué, o que iba a insistir…

Pro lo que hizo no fue nada parecido.

— Entiendo…

Dio vuelta atrás y se fue caminando, aunque con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Estaba aturdida, no entendía que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia del chico, los sentimientos empezaron a aflorar. Se sentó en un banco y empezó a notar como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, surcando su rostro. Se quedó allí toda la tarde. Luego toda la noche. Acabó durmiéndose allí, acurrucada sobre sí misma.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Notó los restos de las lágrimas sobre las mejillas y se acordó de todo lo qué paso la tarde anterior. Se ajustó la bufanda y se puso de pie.

— Entonces esto es el fin, Sasuke-kun…

Dejó caer una lágrima, convenciéndose a sí misma que nunca derramaría ninguna más por el chico de ojos ónice.

Caminó hacia la casa de su madre, Mebuki, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo. Pero antes, llamó a Ino y le fue contando lo que pasó.

— No te preocupes, Sakura —le había dicho al final—. Ese idiota no sabe lo que pierde.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se llevó una sorpresa: Tsunade estaba en el salón, tomando un té que le había servido su madre.

Cuando la vio entrar, fue hacia ella con paso firme.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre se preocupó por ti toda la noche — le dijo.

Sakura recordó que no había avisado de que no iba a volver a casa.

— Lo siento, tía Tsunade. Ino me pidió que me quedase con ella en su casa — le mintió. Sakura no quería decirle que había dormido en un banco.

Entonces apareció Mebuki por la puerta. Parecía enfadada, aunque Sakura sabía que tenía razones para estarlo.

— ¿Y no podías dignarte al menos a llamarnos? —dijo— ¿Qué excusa tienes?

— Sasuke ha roto conmigo —dijo la chica en tono neutro.

Su madre dejó caer el paño que estaba en la mano y la abrazó con fuerza.

— No pasa nada, niña mía.

Y, por primera vez desde que sucedió, Sakura sintió reconfortante contárselo a alguien. Se dijo que ese era el poder de su madre. Después de que Sakura se calmase, Tsunade les dijo que ella iba a venir de todas formas, aunque no hubiese ocurrido eso.

— Tengo algo importante que deciros — dijo solamente.

— ¿Y que es, si se puede saber, Tsunade-san? — preguntó su madre.

Tsunade respiró profundamente.

— He descubierto que Sakura no es la hija de mi hermano — dijo, con un tono frío.

Mebuki Senju la miró con sorpresa. Aunque, si se miraba bien, se podía ver que esperaba eso.

— ¡Pero que estas diciendo…!

— Lo que oyes, Mebuki —Tsunade se comió el sufijo a propósito—. Te has estando aprovechando de mí y de sus recuerdos.

Entonces Sakura vio a su madre llorar. Se acercó a ella y la intentó alentar con su contacto.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a mamá, tía Tsunade? —exclamó, con aire acusador.

— No, Sakura, está bien —dijo su madre entre hipos—. Tsunade-san tiene razón. Mi marido… Nawaki no era tu padre.

— Pero… —dijo ella.

— Nawaki era una gran persona, a la que amaba por encima de todo —empezó a decir Mebuki—, nunca quise hacerle daño ni traicionarle. Pero, después de que muriese, en una noche loca, me acosté con otro hombre que conocía de hace tiempo. Habíamos tenido una historia juntos, aunque todo nos había salido mal y hace años que no nos veíamos. Se llamaba Kizashi Haruno y él es tu padre, Sakura-chan.

»Cuando me vio, me dijo que me echaba de menos y que quería volver conmigo. Algo en él me recordó a Nawaki y acabé sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Pero, a la mañana, le dije que no podíamos continuar, que yo ya estaba casada (no le mencioné que mi marido estaba muerto) y que eso no funcionaría, al igual que no funcionó la primera vez. Kizashi nunca supo de tu existencia, Sakura. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, creí que era de Nawaki. Solo cuando vi tus pelos rosados me di cuenta de quién era tu verdadero padre.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? — le preguntó Tsunade.

— Tenía miedo, no sabía como os lo ibais a tomar. Fui una estúpida, Tsunade-san. Pero ten en cuenta que, si no fuese por ti, no habría podido criar a Sakura con el luto de Nawaki.

Tsunade asintió.

— Tengo que admitir que Sakura es una gran chica. Creo que no echaré de menos el tiempo que gasté con vosotras. Sé que vio en ti mi hermano, Mebuki-san.

Tsunade abrazó a Mebuki.

— ¡Y dónde quedo yo entonces! — dijo Sakura, corriendo hacia su cuarto, sin esperar respuesta. Era la peor noticia que podía recibir. Incluso peor que Sasuke quisiese cortar con ella.

Sakura siempre había pensado que su padre era ese gran hombre de quien hablaba Tsunade y Mebuki… Y ahora resultaba que ella había salido de una noche con un… ex-novio de su madre.

Aunque claro, eso habría nuevas posibilidades para Sakura. Su padre debía estar vivo. No sabía si en esa ciudad o si otra. Pero vivía. Ese era algo que nunca creyó que fuese posible.

Desde su nacimiento, Sakura se enfrentó al hecho que no tenía padre. Que no era como los otros niños, que en casa le esperaban su padre y su madre. Al final, se había acostumbrado y lo había visto como que… era así, simplemente.

Quizá por eso Naruto se había encariñado con ella. Naruto Uzumaki no tenía padres, vivía con su padrino Jiraiya (que resultaba que era el conserje de la Academia Konoha). Los había perdido en un accidente muchos años antes. Lo más extraño de todo era que Jiraiya y Tsunade habían sido novios en su juventud. Aunque habían decidido que nada saldría de ahí, continuaron siendo amigos.

Si no fuese por eso, ella no habría conocido tan bien al esquivo Sasuke y al hiperactivo Naruto.

Así, Sakura decidió que era una tontería enfadarse con su madre por algo que ya pasó y decidió intentar pronto convencer a Tsunade para que la ayudase a buscar a su verdadero padre.


End file.
